


follow this bad idea

by kusosakka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Portgas D. Ace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Sabo, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, Lack of Communication, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Sabo, Physical Abuse, Porn that tries to have plot, Stelly/Sabo, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Stelly/Sabo, potential out of character, the author sucks at romance, this fic is trash and I dove head first, you guessed right Stelly is the abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusosakka/pseuds/kusosakka
Summary: Ever since they met Sabo, Luffy and Ace had longed for the blond boy. Luffy lost the chance to be with Sabo, and then they all lost Ace. And then... they would lose Sabo, too.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 61





	follow this bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Shit I've had this written months ago, and revisited it recently. Like everything I do, I'll probably won't like it in a few years (??? nah I already hate it man), but until then, I wanted to share it here.  
> Omegaverse is something I've always wanted to write. It's probably too much to ask you to enjoy this piece of pure, unadulterated self indulgement in which I use someone else's characters to write poorly excused and executed porn, so I just can say, huh... There must be some magic words to avoid criticism-- uh... "be nice or I'll cry?" lol
> 
> I'm not sure about the time period, there are TVs but education and jobs for Omegas aren't as accesible as they would be for alphas and betas. Basically, be mindful of common tropes from omegaverse.  
> The bond mark allows omegas to get pregnant out of their heat, but only by the alpha they're bonded to. If a bonded omega tries to mate with another alpha, the intercourse will be very painful. An alpha can wear a bond mark by their omega, but it's unheard of.  
> Heats and ruts present in puberty, but just like periods in real life, that doesn't mean you're ready to have kids. Your body, mind, etc are still developing.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I tend to go around in circles, so I apologize for any mistakes I might have made despite triple checking this thing. XD  
> Fourth check, and I realized I suck at keeping one POV. Apologies in advance!  
> This wasn't beta-ed, as I have no friends.

“Let me go, Stelly!” A blond boy cried, trying to break free from the rough grasp Stelly had on his arm. Stelly had already left bruises on that part, and he was sure they would worsen from this.

Stelly threw him down on the floor. 

“You’ve really made me mad just now, Sabo,” he growled, as if the angry alpha pheromones weren’t enough to make the blond underneath shake. “You know damn well you are to obey me!” He kicked Sabo on his side. “Learn your place already! When I say kneel, you kneel!”

Oh, Sabo had been fine with kneeling. He had been fine with everything Stelly said and did to dominate and humiliate him ever since Sabo’s parents took him in. After all, Stelly was the alpha golden boy his parents had always wanted, and Sabo was just... a disappointment. His parents had told him this the third time he had tried to complain about his betrothed, as if a lifetime of rejection hadn’t made it clear for Sabo that his parents didn’t love him. They only saw him as a means to climb higher in society.

Stelly always wanted him on his knees, with his neck exposed. Even though they were so young, it seemed Stelly had caught these customs from his former household, and was eager to put it to test on Sabo. He wanted Sabo to refer to him as alpha. Sabo had to let Stelly bury his nose in his scent glands whenever he wanted, let Stelly mark him with his scent whenever Sabo was “allowed” to go outside (actually, forced to go with Stelly wherever the alpha wanted, more likely to hang out with friends), because apparently Stelly forcing Sabo to lock their arms and be so disgustingly close wasn’t enough. The littlest disobedience would make Stelly pin him against the floor and humiliate him further, no matter who was around as Stelly would get away with anything. Well, at least Stelly didn’t let his friends touch Sabo… yet.

But to let Stelly kiss him in front of his jerkass alpha friends, that had been too much. Sabo couldn’t contain his repugnance and had refused, first as meekly as any omega surrounded by hostile alphas would’ve done, but really, Stelly’s insistence had only made his disgust bigger. Sabo ended up striking him. The satisfaction he felt when Stelly’s friends laughed at him for being hit by an omega didn’t help matters, either. He wanted to hit Stelly again, to make him taste a bit of what Sabo was subjected to everyday, but he wouldn’t get another chance like this. Stelly was stronger and wouldn't let his guard down in front of him again.

“If I want a kiss, you will give it to me!” Stelly grabbed him by the face. "You should be grateful that an alpha, even better an alpha LIKE ME even looks at you!” His finger jabbed at Sabo’s burn scar.

“You did this to me,” Sabo growled back, incensed by Stelly’s words. His mother had barely flinched before ordering a maid to get him healed. Sabo still remembered the feeling of utter hopelessness when his own parents told the alpha boy to “be mindful of leaving permanent marks, after all he’s going to be your mate for life.” As if Sabo was just a property. He no longer tried to release pheromones to appease the alpha. Stelly didn’t deserve it.

“And I will do it again! No one else will want you, you’ll beg on your knees for me to even notice you!” Stelly grabbed his face and rammed it against the floor. Sabo started thrashing against him, his survival instincts kicking in once the initial disorientation faded. Stelly wouldn’t have any of it, and he put all of his weight over the blond boy, turning him around so he could restrain Sabo's arms behind his back.

“Your only duty should be to serve me, you damn omega! Just you wait ‘til you get your heat, you’ll finally learn your place,” Stelly spat to his face. Sabo’s eyes widened in horror.

“What? What do you mean?” Sabo knew what he meant, he just couldn’t believe it.

Stelly snickered. “Every time I smell you, your scent gets sweeter somehow. That means your heat is just around the corner. I thought treating you like shit would trigger it to come early, but it didn’t… you must be broken or something,” he smirked as he felt Sabo tremble under him. 

Sabo read that in stressful family environments, an Omega’s heat comes earlier in hopes to get an alpha and escape from that place. In hindsight, it’s not the best mechanism, especially when an alpha you’re not related to happens to live with you. Sabo supposed that Stelly had read the same thing some time ago too, when his treatment of Sabo became more ruthless. 

It was then that reality dawned on Sabo. He had tried not thinking about the future, but it seemed inescapable now. He was engaged to this demon. He felt bile rise to his throat at the thought of them together, he doubted that even his heat could make him mindless enough to consider being Stelly’s mate. 

He didn’t realise Stelly had left him there, probably satisfied enough at seeing Sabo completely terrified. Sabo had never felt so alone in his short life. He broke in tears, truly desperate.

It would be horrible. Stelly would take him and probably impregnate him, he didn’t think the alpha considerate enough to use protection. He would probably use it to keep controlling Sabo. It would be a nightmare. Stelly was only thirteen, he was fourteen! Not even his mother had had him at such a young age. How could they allow this?!

With trembling knees, Sabo did his best to stand up. It was getting dark, and soon he would be called for dinner. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but his own scent made him burst into tears again. Stelly was right. It was getting sweeter.

+

Ace had joined Garp and Luffy to get groceries, and the thin blond asking for scraps at the stall next to him had caught his attention. The owner of the fruit stall harshly rejected the blond, infuriating Ace. The blond boy, however, had reacted with dignity and thanked the old lady, retreating somewhere else. Ace’s incredulous gaze followed him, and before he could do anything, Luffy grabbed some apples from the same stall and ran off towards where the blond teen had disappeared, causing a ruckus. Ace followed him, both to hit him above the head and to see the blond boy, too.

He found them outside, sat on the ground, the blond eagerly eating the fruits Luffy brought him. Next to him, the younger boy chuckled in satisfaction. 

“Hey, you!” Ace yelled at Luffy, making both boys on the ground flinch. Ace was about to hit Luffy, but the blond stopped him. 

“Wait! Don’t hurt him!” He grabbed Ace's arm, stopping the oldest boy. Ace stared at him in disbelief, his frown still on his face. The blond boy succumbed to his glare, releasing his hold on Ace, his sad eyes cast down, expecting a punishment. “I-It’s my fault. I’ll do anything to mend it, but please, don’t hurt him.” 

Ace took a deep breath to cool down. His nostrils caught a sweet scent, surprising him. 

“You’re an omega,” he stated, taking a step back. The blond flinched, adopting a defensive pose. Ace had learned at school that omegas could calm an alpha down with pheromones. That, and that omegas were to be treasured, never to live on their own without protection, never to be abandoned, especially at an age where their heat would present. The scar on the omega’s face caused a feeling of anger to rise to his chest. Who had done that to him? “Where’s your family? You shouldn’t be alone,” he asked.

The omega flinched again. He looked ready to run away, and he did, before getting caught by Luffy.

“You could come with us, Sabo!”

 _So that’s his name_ , Ace thought, a little jealous that Luffy had gained his trust so easily. Sabo seemed conflicted, but didn’t fight against Luffy’s grasp.

“I can’t,” Sabo said, his gaze still on the ground. “I’m not worth the trouble. Thank you for the fruit, Luffy,” He took Luffy’s hand, trying to get it off his arm.

“There you are, you brats—” Now both alpha boys flinched, turning around to see Garp towering over them. Garp stopped himself from further chastising the boys for running away when he noticed the blond boy on the verge of tears, being grabbed by Luffy. Garp took it the wrong way.

“Let go of that boy, idiot!” He punched Luffy above the head. Luffy released Sabo, grabbing his head instead. Sabo stared at the old man, clearly startled.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if these boys have caused you trouble,” Garp told him. He looked at the other boys, swatting them in the head. “Apologize!” 

“You shitty old man…” Ace said between gritted teeth. “We weren’t hurting him! He’s an omega!”

“Oh? That’s it?” Garp inquired, “Why were you asking for food back there? Are you alone, little one?”

Sabo stayed silent. Garp sighed, kneeling to meet his eyes. “If you’ve got nowhere to go, we can help you. You don’t need to tell us anything.” 

Sabo crumbled under the man’s honest gaze. He nodded, wiping his tears furiously.

+

Not long after Garp took Sabo in, the blond boy started warming up to them. He would wake up early and get the breakfast ready, despite Garp insisting that he shouldn’t do it just because he was an omega. Sabo insisted that he was happy to help however he could. In the afternoon, he would meet Ace and Luffy as they came home from school, and would join them in their games, often taking Luffy’s side whenever Ace was too harsh to him. Ace started asking himself why he felt so jealous of the attention Sabo gave to Luffy. 

Luffy seemed to love rubbing in the fact that Sabo cared more about him, and their bickering would start. Both alphas would fight over who got to impress Sabo. However, it seemed Luffy had Sabo’s favor. Whenever they caught an animal for dinner, Sabo would praise Luffy first. Whenever they invited him on an adventure, Sabo walked closer to Luffy. Whenever they showed Sabo their grades, Ace expecting to be praised for getting higher ones than Luffy, Sabo would instead offer to help Luffy with studying. 

Omegas didn’t go to school, however those of high class could get a personal tutor. Ace was curious about Sabo’s past. He discussed it with Garp, but instead got teased by him for showing interest in an omega. 

“You’re finally growing up, eh?” Garp chuckled. “If you don’t hurry up, Luffy might get ahead of you,” he teased further.

“Like hell he is!” Ace retorted, feeling angry at himself for blushing. “I mean— I’m not—!”

“Hmmm, whatever you say, boy,” The old man answered. 

+

“I think Sabo was a noble,” Ace commented to Luffy, taking a bite from his lunch.

“Ah, I already knew that,” Luffy said nonchalantly, making Ace almost choke in surprise.

“What?!” Ace exclaimed, holding back from grabbing Luffy by the collar because he already was causing everyone in the classroom to look at him.

“Sabo told me,” Luffy answered with a shit-eating grin. 

+

The mystery of Sabo’s past had arisen again when someone knocked on Garp’s door. The old man was greeted by the sight of an officer, who showed him a picture of Sabo and asked if he knew anything about his whereabouts. Apparently, his parents didn’t have much faith in finding him alive, as the world was a dangerous place for a young omega left alone. 

Luffy and Ace were there, too, their own instincts telling them to protect the omega from being taken away. Both alphas took it upon themselves to try to mask Sabo’s honey-like scent with their own, the mix of both musks and the physical contact between scent glands made Sabo’s cheeks turn pink. Unless one sniffed close enough, Sabo could pass as another alpha. However, noticing that the officer had Sabo’s picture, they agreed it would be better if the blond stayed hidden.

The officer at the door found the two alpha boys glaring at him, with the sharpest scowls a boy could muster, standing behind Garp strange, but the old man reacted quickly.

“Ah, you see, these boys just had their first rut, so excuse them for still being moody,” Garp said in an affable tone, but his gritted teeth and tense jaw promised physical punishment for the boys for making things harder for him.

The three teens sighed in relief when he left. Sabo seemed worried about the officer coming back, but Luffy comforted him, causing a pang of jealousy in Ace when the omega blushed at Luffy’s closeness. Wait, was Sabo exposing his neck?! 

“Luffy, I want to talk to Sabo. Alone,” Ace interrupted, not wanting Luffy to keep rubbing his scent on Sabo. Luffy and Sabo shared a look, and the younger alpha didn’t leave until Sabo nodded at him in reassurance. Ace forced himself to relax, not wanting his body language nor his scent to intimidate the omega he was intrigued by. Just intrigued.

”What is it, Ace?” Sabo tilted his face in confusion. Ace had to remind himself that every omega was probably this cute, not just Sabo. Sabo wasn’t anything special.

“Do I scare you, Sabo?” Ace tried to play cool, as if Sabo’s preference for Luffy didn’t affect him. He knew he had failed when Sabo, instead of cowering, smiled in realization.

“No, Ace, I’m not scared of you,” God! That little grin, it was so…

Ace gulped. “Then why don’t you… why don’t you spend as much time with me? You told Luffy you were a noble… Have you told Garp too? Do I never get to know you like them?”

Now Sabo was speechless. He fidgeted with his hands, clearly nervous. Ace feared that he screwed up. 

“Well, I… it’s not like we get time to ourselves, really…” Sabo stated. “You often leave Luffy and I alone, and Luffy doesn’t do the same.” Ace turned his gaze away, he was right. He left the two alone because he couldn’t see them together. “So I told him first. I really wanted to tell you and Garp, too. It’s really painful, but I’ll tell you, okay?”

“I was a disappointment to my parents the moment I was born an omega. Everyday they would lament about not being able to bear another child, saying I was a disgrace that’s only good to be bred. To bear a powerful alpha’s pups and look pretty. They wanted an alpha to climb in society. I had to beg on my knees for them to get me a tutor. That a noble that didn't know how to read would be shameful. When I was ten, they betrothed me to another kid. An alpha noble. They took him in, too. Not only I had to deal with them praising Stelly along with despising me, they let him do whatever he wanted to me. It was hell, Ace… He did this to me,” he pointed at his scar. Ace’s fists balled up in anger. If he ever met that bastard…

He realized he was losing control when Sabo’s calming pheromones reached his nostrils. “I couldn’t stand it anymore. Just the thought of staying with him the rest of my life… of bearing him pups, it was revolting!” Sabo cried out. “I couldn’t care less when he told me that no one else would want an omega with such… with this,” he touched his scar again. “Those days I spent on the street felt like heaven in comparison.” 

“I’m glad my heat didn’t hit back when I was there, or at the streets, who knows what would have happened. Being alone for the rest of my life doesn’t seem as bad,” Sabo reflected.

“You’re not alone, Sabo.”

“That’s right,” Sabo smiled, taking Ace’s hands in his. “I got you and Luffy, and Garp, too.”

“You know… Neither you or Luffy has pitied me for telling you,” Sabo’s smile grew bigger. “You’re really the best alphas I’ve met.” And with that, Sabo hugged him, before running outside to see Luffy. The bliss Ace felt couldn’t even be ruined when Luffy later bragged about Sabo hugging him first. 

+

Sabo’s first heat struck three months after Garp took him in. Garp had taken emergency measures to prevent the alpha boys from doing something they would regret later. As an old man, the omega scents didn’t faze him at all, so he only could imagine how bad it affected the young teens at his care. He put three locks on Sabo’s door, and he only entered to bring Sabo food and change the sheets as Sabo took a shower, trying his best to ease the embarrassment the omega felt in his situation. He had a hard time convincing him that _no, Sabo, kicking you out like this wouldn’t help anyone. I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re safe. You don’t need to worry. Those idiot boys will manage just fine_.

Back to those idiot boys, to say they were uneasy would be an understatement. Ace had become irritated, constantly grunting in frustration, and Luffy was restless, walking in circles, both unable to focus at school. Unbeknownst to them, Garp had put a lock on their rooms too. The old man suspected that Sabo’s heat would trigger a rut in the young alphas. And he was right, to his chagrin, as he had to take care of them too. 

Once things were back to normal, both alphas rushed to see Sabo, clingier than before. Garp could only chuckle at the sight. 

“Old man,” Garp turned around to see the alpha boys staring at him, curiosity on their faces. “Did Sabo… ask for us?” It was weird to see Ace fidgeting, but he didn’t comment on that.

“What do you mean, boy?” He took a sip to his coffee, uninterested in teenage love affairs. This seemed like another petty bet between the two boys.

“We heard that an omega in heat might call for the alpha he likes,” Luffy stated bluntly, gaining a slap to the back of the head from Ace. 

Garp almost chokes with laughter. 

“Don’t laugh, old man!” Ace shouted, visibly flustered. “Just answer, dammit!”

“Alright, he asked,” Garp said, amused. Both boys stared at him anxiously. He wondered if Sabo had noticed their feelings already and felt as amused as him. He only hoped they didn’t make Sabo feel pressured. “He wanted to see Luffy,” Garp said with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster, only getting bigger when Ace’s disappointed “What?” came out. Luffy started celebrating, gaining another hit from Ace in return. “And then Ace,” Garp added, unable to hide a laugh when Ace’s face lit up. However it quickly turned sour, as Luffy didn’t stop rejoicing.

“Shut up already! He asked for me too!” Ace's forehead clashed with Luffy’s. 

Luffy pushed back in defiance. “Yeah, but he asked for me first!” He stuck out his tongue mockingly.

“You bastard! I’m gonna—” Ace raised his fist, about to punch the lights out of Luffy, Garp be damned, only to be stopped by Sabo’s voice from upstairs, as the blond had finished getting ready to go hunting with them. Ace had to bite his tongue when Luffy clung onto Sabo and stayed like that for the rest of the trip.

+

Sabo played with his fingers, staring at both alphas expectantly, as they read in front of him. He flinched when they lowered the paper sheets and raised their heads to look at him, making him more nervous.

“So… what do you think?” Sabo asked timidly. 

“It’s really good!” Luffy exclaimed earnestly. 

“Yeah, it must be especially great to keep Luffy reading without getting bored,” Ace remarked. “I want to read more,” he added, trying to look cool for Sabo.

Sabo felt warmth rising to his chest. “R-really?” The blond couldn’t contain a relieved smile. 

“You’d make a great storyteller,” Ace handed him the hand-written draft.

“Actually, I want to be a writer!” Sabo confessed, immediately covering his mouth with both hands. He knew very well that omegas couldn’t even dream to get a job, becoming a writer would be ridiculous. He shrunk in his place, expecting the alphas to laugh at him.

“That’s so cool, Sabo!” Luffy’s starry eyed face welcomed him back to reality.

Ace took a bit longer to react, but he supported Sabo nonetheless, a little bit more grounded to earth.

“I believe you can become a writer. Count me in with whatever help you need to achieve it!” 

“Me too!” Luffy added. Both alphas saw as Sabo’s shoulders dropped in relief, and the blond hugged them tightly.

“Thank you, guys…” Sabo smiled, gathering his drafts and parted off to store them in his room, not before kissing both Luffy and Ace on the cheek. If he had turned back, he would’ve seen the lovestruck faces of the boys, as they held their cheek.

Unbelievably, Ace had taken years to confess to Sabo. What surprised Garp the most was that Luffy hadn’t done it first. Now, Ace being 21 and mated to the blond, he had to sit in wonder at what might have stopped the now-brooding 19 year old from getting ahead. He suspected Dragon’s recent return to the household to be the reason. Excited at the prospect of spending more time with his father, Luffy didn’t hang out with Sabo as often anymore. Ace took the chance and ran with it. As his grandson, he was rooting for Luffy, but he knew that there were more good omegas out there. It wasn’t the end of the world. Not that Ace was a bad choice of an alpha, with a strong body and sharp mind, he really stood out next to immature and emotional Luffy, not to say the latter was still growing, a few centimeters shorter than the tall-for-an-omega Sabo.

Sabo had been upset at Ace’s decision to keep serving in the Marine. A Marine was often away at sea, and would rarely see their family, especially if their goal was to rank up. Sabo felt abandoned, the issues from his past haunting him again. He felt not worthy enough of his alpha staying with him. Ace could understand this. What had infuriated Ace, however, was Sabo going to Luffy for comfort. They’d always argue like this before Ace’s missions, and would make up when Ace returned, yes, but they were mates now and his omega hanging out with another alpha, especially after they fought, was unbearable to Ace. Not to mention the suspicion he held for Luffy still wanting Sabo. Almost a year had passed since he mated the blond, he didn’t expect Luffy to immediately accept their relationship, but if his failed attempts at trying to match Luffy with another omega from the village meant anything, the younger alpha was still into Sabo.

Two nights before his next mission, Sabo and Luffy kissed by accident. Really, Sabo had meant to kiss Luffy’s cheek, but the younger alpha had been startled by a noise from the other side of the room and turned around, causing their lips to meet. Ace had opened the door in time to see them both red faced, staring at the floor. He was suspicious enough to confront Sabo about it. Sabo had denied everything. Still, Ace couldn’t shake the feeling that Luffy might try something while he was away, especially when he saw them nervous and blushing around each other the following day.

So, he asked Sabo to bond with him. You can’t cheat on your mate if you’re bonded, as it causes pain. He was surprised and delighted that Sabo had accepted him, and he promised that once he came back from his mission, they would move out and start a family. Sabo had looked forward to the idea, convinced that what he was starting to feel for Luffy was just confusion, as he had been mad at Ace. 

\+ 

Luffy and Garp were eating breakfast. Dragon was reading the newspaper and sipping from his cup of coffee. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted Luffy, expecting to see Sabo and Ace, but only the latter arrived. Fully dressed, suitcase in hand, a satisfied smirk on his freckled features.

“Hello family, and Dragon,” Ace teased, sitting down to serve himself a plate of eggs and bacon. 

“Where’s Sabo?” Luffy asked, getting a brief annoyed glance from Dragon. 

Ace’s cheeky grin grew cheekier. Dragon honestly wondered if Luffy could be **this** oblivious. 

“He’s a bit tired so he’ll come down later,” Ace took another bite of bacon. Dragon duly noted that today, instead of gobbling his food down like Luffy, he actually was eating like a civilized person. He assumed it was because he wanted to spend as much time as possible here before leaving for three months.

Breakfast ended and Ace headed to the door.

“It’s good that I said goodbye to Sabo first, otherwise I’d be an hour late,” Ace commented. “Well, guys, time to go!”

A hug for Luffy, a handshake for Dragon, a bone crushing hug from Garp (which Luffy joined soon after, pushing his dad too).

“Take good care of Sabo!” Ace turned around and waved before getting inside the taxi that would take him to the marine base.

An hour later, Luffy identified Sabo’s scent approaching the kitchen. He shot up from the sofa, eager to welcome the omega he loved.

“Hey, Sabo!” Luffy cried out, stopping short on his tracks when he caught sight of Sabo’s neck.

If he had thought Ace kissing Sabo in front of him was painful, seeing Sabo’s bond mark broke his heart.

Sabo turned towards him, unaware of Luffy’s turmoil. The younger man noticed that Sabo was wearing one of Ace’s shirts, every now and then taking his wrist towards his nose to enjoy his alpha’s scent.

“Hey, Luffy,” Sabo muttered, hugging himself, basking in the comfort his alpha’s smell gave him.

+

Luffy stared at Sabo as the blond man helped Garp set the table for dinner. He tried not to, as Dragon had told him he was becoming too obvious, but he couldn’t help but stare a little longer as Sabo’s short blond waves gently bounced with every movement he made.

He knew he shouldn’t harbor these feelings. Especially when it would soon be a year since Ace “grew a pair” and finally asked Sabo out. The rest is history. It had been around a month since Ace left for his latest mission, leaving his bonded omega at the care of the other three alphas of his family.

Luffy sighed, about to stop looking at Sabo, when the blond man suddenly released a whimper, alerting Garp, who rushed to his side to catch him as the omega fell unconscious.

Luffy sprung up, worried.

“What’s wrong, Gramps?” 

“This brat, he’s burning up,” Garp grunted. “He’s probably going into heat, not like at my age I can notice,” he clicked his tongue. “And the other damn brat is far away. Great.”

“Is it really? He doesn’t smell delicious…” Luffy noted. Garp stared at him annoyed, as he scooped Sabo up in his arms.

“Anyway, we’ll have to think of something. We can’t have you and Dragon going crazy over it,” Garp said, taking Sabo upstairs.

Luffy blushed, and Dragon sighed, not in the mood to argue. He directed his attention back to the TV screen.

The news of Ace’s death had fallen upon the Monkey D. family like ten thousand gallons of freezing cold water. The news flash on the living room’s TV screen announced the recent sinking of a navy ship, especifically Ace’s crew. No survivors.

The three generations of Monkey D. men stood frozen, jaws hung open in different levels of shock, as the news channel showed the pictures of the victims, Ace among them.

It was Luffy who broke first, releasing a heart wrenching scream. Garp immediately held him, but both men couldn’t help collapsing to their knees. Luffy’s loud sobs filled the living room, Dragon could do little but approach both his father and son in silent comfort. Having been absent most of the time until recently, he wasn’t particularly close to Ace. The little time he could spend at home was focused on Luffy, and it hadn't been until Ace had departed for his mission that he had started getting close to Sabo, too. Not like anything he said could be heard over Luffy’s crying and Garp’s miserable attempts at holding back his tears.

It was during this time waiting for Luffy to calm down, that a thought dawned on Dragon. 

The omega upstairs wasn’t in heat.

“Luffy,” Dragon muttered, once Luffy’s sobbing had been replaced by breathless hiccups. Garp’s swollen eyes landed on him, urging him to continue. Dragon had to swallow what little saliva was on his mouth. There was no easy way to say this. “Sabo… he’ll die too.”

Luffy’s head had sprung up at the mention of the blond man. His eyes had started to fill with tears again, this time disbelief and terror behind them.

“What?!” He exclaimed, crawling towards his father and grasping his arms. “W—what do you mean?!” 

Luffy knew what he meant. He just couldn’t accept it.

Dragon’s face turned grim. “Sabo is bonded to Ace. Ace… is dead. Sabo won’t survive much longer.”

“No! There must be something we can do! We just lost Ace, I— I can’t lose him too!” Luffy sobbed, his voice breaking at the last words.

“Luffy…” Garp sobbed. 

Both older men stared at each other, a knowing look in their eyes.

Luffy ran upstairs. Garp was unable to stop him.

“Stupid boy, he knew better than to bond so young, especially being a marine!” Garp grunted.

Dragon stood up, following Luffy. He found the boy hugging Sabo’s feverish body, holding him desperately.

“Luffy,” Dragon called out. Luffy turned towards him, his tears flowing again.

“Dad… please tell me… what do I do?” Luffy’s broken sob answered.

Dragon stood silent, pondering whether to tell Luffy. Death was a taboo, sex was a taboo, the subject matter… a taboo too. Not many people knew it. Not like it was a secret, in fact it had originated from pure, simple logic, but alpha—dominated society didn’t like the idea becoming public domain. Not like Dragon liked them enough to want to follow its rules.

With a whimper, Sabo regained his consciousness. Both alphas set their eyes on him. 

“Sabo!” Luffy called out, distancing himself enough to lock his gaze on Sabo’s disoriented one. He grabbed both Sabo’s cheeks until the omega finally focused on him. Luffy had never seen Sabo so weakened, so vulnerable, not even in his heat. 

Luffy’s fingers felt the dampness of Sabo’s fresh tears, his thumbs rushing to wipe them away only to get replaced with new ones. Luffy soon joined him, as he realized Sabo knew already. Of course he’d know.

Luffy didn’t know how much time had passed, he felt like he could go like this forever, just locking gazes with Sabo’s pretty blue eyes, and forget about the disaster falling upon them, but Dragon’s voice brought him back to the harsh reality. 

“Sabo, you know… you know what will happen to you, don’t you?”

The blond turned his gaze to the oldest alpha in the room, his face full of apprehension. 

Dragon sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

“When the alpha of a bonded pair dies, the bond on the omega will act up and take him, too. The omega dies around 24 hours after the alpha’s death.” Sabo explained, before breaking into tears again, sobbing in horror at his fate. 

“The omega dies because the bond on his skin starts to disappear. The only way to save him would be… to give him another bond mark before the 24 hour mark.” Dragon continued.

Nothing could be heard in the room except for Sabo’s weak breaths. 

“Ace’s dead,” Sabo muttered, his voice had never sounded more defeated than now. Luffy hated it. He never wanted to hear it like that ever again.

“I’ll… join him too,” Sabo’s voice broke, his resignation doing little to mask his fear. Luffy could smell it. The overwhelming scent of a terrified omega. If Sabo were his mate, the smell would be unbearable. Luffy didn’t feel competent enough to try and comfort him with his own pheromones. “Who… who’s gonna want me enough to bond with me. I’m…”

“I’ll do it,” Luffy said, making both Sabo and Dragon stare at him. 

“Luffy…” Sabo whimpered.

“You know you—” Dragon said. 

“I don’t care,” Luffy interrupted, his tone threatening. 

“You should,” Sabo retorted, defeated. “Luffy, I'm really not worth that.”

“Can you leave us alone?” Luffy pleaded, his back turned to Dragon’s. The older man put his hand on his son’s shoulder, before retreating silently, his eyes never leaving Luffy’s figure.

More silence. Luffy stared at Sabo’s trembling form for what felt like ages.

Bonding with him again.

Mating with Sabo.

Did Sabo even want him? Did Sabo even want to keep living?

No, he had to. Luffy needed to. Garp loved him like his own grandson. Dragon had just started to talk to someone who wasn't Luffy or Garp. And Luffy… Luffy loved him. 

He held Sabo in his arms, lifting him a bit. He didn’t expect the omega to get closer, so close that their chests were flushed together, forehead on Luffy’s shoulder, eyes closed.

Luffy then felt his shoulder dampening with Sabo’s tears. 

“Luffy…” Sabo’s broken sob was muffled by the younger alpha’s skin. Luffy joined him in his crying, his arms holding him impossibly closer. The position was a bit awkward, with Luffy’s knees at the edge of the bed. 

“Can you tell Garp that I’m sorry?” The question agitated Luffy even more. “I know we shouldn’t have bonded considering Ace’s job, but, it just... happened. He was so happy afterwards I couldn't bring myself to argue with him… I know it was stupid, but we really… didn’t think this would happen. And Dragon-san…”

Luffy couldn't hear anymore. He threw Sabo on his back, surprising the omega even more when he positioned over him, teary eyes and gritted, exposed teeth. 

“You're telling them yourself! You’re gonna live! I won’t let you die! I told you already!”

Sabo blinked at him in disbelief.

“And I told you I’m not worth it,” Sabo retorted bitterly.

“So you’re saying Ace picked a worthless omega? That’s what you’re saying?!” Luffy called out, finally tearing through Sabo. “You’re... the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen,” he added in a softer tone.

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better.” Luffy knew Sabo had always felt inferior to everyone. Considering his past, of course Sabo would be self conscious about his scar, his status as an omega, and self worth. After all those years with Ace and Luffy, he had gained some confidence, but it seemed that Ace’s death had resurfaced his past insecurities.

“I’m not,” Luffy grabbed Sabo’s face and made him meet his eyes. Sabo felt small under Luffy’s deep stare. “I’ll bond you.” He declared.

“Luffy, I…I can’t let you do that,” Sabo cast his eyes downwards. “You won’t be able to bond with anyone else—”

“I know,” Luffy answered. His frustrated growl at Sabo’s obliviousness was interpreted as resignation by Sabo.

“You’d ruin your future—“ and Luffy couldn’t stand it anymore. His palm hit the mattress surface, next to Sabo’s head.

“It wouldn’t ruin shit! I want you dammit!”

A surprised gasp, and then more silence. Both men were breathing heavily.

“You—”

“Yeah, I want you! I love you Sabo! Even when Ace had you, I still loved you!” Luffy’s face was red. “You’re the kindest person I know, you cook great, you always help me and look out for me, and I can’t imagine my life without you, I can’t lose you too!

“And if you don't feel the same, I'll understand, but, I can’t let you die! Please let me bond you Sabo, I'll be good to you! You can even hit me if it hurts too much! Please… let me save you… You deserve to live, Sabo… I want to see you writing… I want to read everything you write...”

Sabo stayed quiet. For Luffy, it felt like years waiting for Sabo to answer. He could see the outcome already. The last remains of his heart would be obliterated when Sabo rejected him. If Sabo prefered death, Luffy would be completely broken.

“You could even pretend I’m Ace—!” Luffy sobbed. No alpha would ever humiliate himself like this, but he had to try. 

“No! Luffy, I could never do that to you!” Sabo cried back, hurt by Luffy’s self-deprecation, so different from the confident, always happy boy he cherished. “Especially since… you love me,” He repeated, fully realizing the feeling he had been trying to bury since he became Ace’s mate. “Another bond mark...” Sabo muttered, finally processing Luffy’s words. The boy over him nodded painfully, anticipating Sabo’s rejection.

“I want to live, Luffy,” He finally murmured, covering his eyes with his forearm. “I want to live and love you back like you deserve,” he started sobbing, and Luffy’s tears fell on his cheeks, joining Sabo’s tears. 

“S-should we start now? H-how long… how long do we have left?”

“I— I’m not sure,” Luffy said, sitting back and helping Sabo sit too. Both stared at each other awkwardly. “Do you want me to lead?” Luffy asked, unsure.

Sabo looked downwards, contemplating if it would be a good idea. On one side, he was sure Luffy was a virgin and wouldn’t be as skilled as Ace, but on the other side… What did it matter right now? This was to save his life. Besides, he would be mated to Luffy from now on. There… there would be more times. Just thinking about that brought a flush to his cheeks.

Sabo’s trembling arms settled around Luffy’s neck, bringing himself closer.

“Yes, alpha,” the blond breathed out, looking straight into Luffy’s eyes. He could see the effect his words had on Luffy, as the young man’s bewildered gaze turned hungry.

Had the circumstances been different, Sabo would have chuckled to himself. Of course alphas loved to take the lead.

The seconds that preceded Luffy’s lips crashing onto his felt like hours, but Sabo was sure that they were just that: seconds. Two at best.

Luffy’s arms wrapped tightly around Sabo’s waist, pulling him against his own body. Sabo appreciated the increase in contact, his own lips moving against Luffy’s in clumsy, yet needy movements, just like his alpha’s.

Luffy pulled apart a bit, panting against Sabo’s own wet lips. Baby blue eyes stared at him hazily, tears still clinging to his long eyelashes.

“Did you like it?” He asked, and Sabo, again, felt that he would laugh if the context was different. He couldn’t help but find Luffy’s questions adorable. Yes, if only everything was different...

“Yeah,” Sabo gave him a slight smile. “It felt nice,” he added, his hands caressing Luffy’s upper back over the fabric of his t-shirt. He pulled weakly at the fabric, and Luffy understood he had to take it off. Sabo let him undress him too, sure that it would please the alpha further. Luffy’s excited pheromones were slowly starting to fill the room, and added more heat to his already feverish state.

The blond wondered if they should go straight to the intercourse, but on the other side, this was Luffy's first time. He felt guilty that it wouldn’t be anything more special than “fucking Sabo to save his life”. He promised himself that the next time would be better. He owed it to Luffy.

Soon Sabo was naked before the alpha. Luffy’s eyes traveled along Sabo’s fair skin as he removed the last of his clothes, this time clumsily and with badly concealed impatience at the sight of his would-be mate. Sabo took Luffy's hand and led it towards a pink nipple, and soon he was twisting it between his fingers, drawing pleased sighs out of the omega.

“Do you want me to present?”

Luffy's confused stare answered him first. “What’s that?”

“It’s…” Sabo found it easier to show than tell. He put himself on all fours, burying his face in the pillow as he spread his legs for the alpha to see. “It's this…” he said meekly, arching his back so his chest was flush against the mattress and his hips the highest possible.

The longer Luffy took to react, the more self conscious Sabo felt. With Ace, this kind of silence never existed. Ace was more than eager to put him in all fours and take him right there. Ace favored this position, in fact they rarely even tried another, just to go back to the traditional mating pose. This was the way Sabo had gotten his bond mark. When he was about to say something, the alpha’s fingertips touched his pink, slick hole. 

Sabo moaned as Luffy’s thumb rubbed his wetness, spreading the clear slick on the sensitive hole.

“Luffy…” Sabo cried against the sheets.

“Ah… I’m really hard right now” Luffy noted. Sabo lifted his gaze from the pillow, trying to get a look at the alpha behind him, and found him palming his impressive erection. Sabo turned away shyly when Luffy's blown wide pupils met his own. Then, Luffy's hand was around his forearm, turning him around. “I'd rather see you,” a sheepish smile met Sabo's confused stare. Sabo turned redder, turning his face to avoid being overwhelmed. Luffy misinterpreted it.

“Ah, but if you’d rather do it from behind—!”

“No, it's fine. It's just different. Different is good. I want… to see the face of my alpha too.”

My alpha. Those words ignited something inside Luffy, and Sabo could see it in the alpha's eyes. He had never felt so wanted. It was overwhelming. Luffy asked him permission with just one look. Sabo spread his thighs, inviting the alpha to get between them. 

Luffy’s body was flush against him. Sabo took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was to come. 

“Hey,” Luffy called out. Sabo didn’t realize he had closed his eyes. Luffy’s smile welcomed him back to the world. Sabo couldn’t help the heat rushing to his cheeks, how could he be this… this… adorable? Luffy chuckled, Sabo must be making a silly face. The blond kissed him, both to silence Luffy and to encourage him to continue. Luffy broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Sabo’s. Luffy's eyes didn’t leave Sabo’s as he grabbed his throbbing length, guiding it to Sabo’s slick hole, until the pleasure from the intrusion made both men close their eyes as they moaned. Once Luffy was all the way in that tight wet heat, he released a deep breath, trying to get used to the feeling of his cock being hugged by those slick walls, sucking him in impossibly deeper. Before establishing a rhythm, Luffy looked at Sabo, looking for any sign of discomfort. He was met with Sabo’s teary eyes, but the omega only nodded and wrapped his arms around him, inhaling his alpha’s scent to relax against him. 

“I thought it would hurt,” Sabo admitted.

“It doesn’t?” Luffy’s eyes stared at him curiously. Sabo shook his head.

“Must be because the bite is fading,” Sabo answered. “I’m glad…” He said earnestly. He couldn’t imagine how traumatizing it would’ve been for Luffy to hurt him like this.

Satisfied with Sabo's answer, Luffy started pulling out of that tightness, and pushing back in, establishing a steady rhythm. Neither of them could contain their voices, reveling in the pleasant sensations going through them. Luffy started increasing the speed of his thrusts, seeking release and feeling the muscles of his abdomen coiling. His cock really felt so good, and Sabo’s moans tickling the shell of his ear only added to the pleasure. 

Was Sabo getting tighter? Soon the sound of skin slapping against skin joined the others. Luffy had his omega pinned against the bed, thrusting into him with all his might. Sabo's moans were getting higher in pitch, he really wanted his new alpha to kiss him and distract him from the obscene noises that filled the room. He only could hold tight onto Luffy, trying his best not to scratch his back.

Sabo felt Luffy tensing over him, stopping his thrusts with a loud grunt. He had reached climax, but did not seem to realize or care, as he resumed his lovemaking, his forming knot making him use more force to thrust as fast as before.

This was it.

“Make me yours, alpha,” Sabo pleaded against Luffy's skin. 

Any thought of self decorum went flying through the window the moment Luffy bit his neck, drawing blood close to his throat. The bite, the rush of hormones, the pleasure of Luffy's knot still thrusting into him, filling him with seed, it was more than enough to draw an ecstatic scream from Sabo, as he came, slick and cum on his milky skin.

Both young men stayed in that position, trying to catch their breaths as Luffy's knot locked him inside his omega. Sabo felt dizzy, his vision hazy and the alpha panting above him blurry. A wave of relief washed over them once they came back to reality, Luffy apologetically licking the fresh wound of Sabo’s new bond mark, no signs of the previous one on his neck. The grief over the current events would come in the morning, both too tired to even wait for Luffy’s knot to wear down and clean themselves.

+

Relief washed over the new couple, especially Sabo, when the next day they met by a tearful Garp who didn't hesitate to hold Sabo tightly, exclaiming how glad he was that he was still alive. Both older alphas encouraged them that they had done the right thing and that Ace wouldn’t have wanted Sabo to die along with him. They wouldn’t allow them to feel guilt for something out of their control.

Ace’s funeral happened without further turmoil. Luffy and Sabo cried and held hands as the casket was buried and the father said his blessings and words of encouragement. 

The nausea Sabo felt the following weeks was attributed to the recent changes his body was experiencing because of his new bond mark, and the mourning they were all still going through.

However, cravings and morning sickness soon joined the nausea, and Sabo grew suspicious. He felt a little bump forming on his lower abdomen, realization hitting him. He was pregnant.

Luffy, his mate, still slept in a different room, and he hadn’t told him about his symptoms to avoid worrying him, as he was mourning too. Now, he was carrying his pup. 

Pup. A strange feeling overtook him. He was nervous, and a little embarrassed because neither him nor Luffy had remembered to use protection that day. He should have been more careful, he was the one with experience! What if Luffy didn’t want the pup? Would his family reject it? He knew he was ready to become a parent, after all he and Ace had planned it when they bonded, but was Luffy ready? This and more thoughts occupied his mind until he was called for breakfast.

The alphas around him had noticed Sabo looking frailer, weakened by his symptoms, and insisted he had to rest and take a break from helping with the house chores.

Once he entered the kitchen, his alpha approached him, a look full of wonder in his eyes. To Sabo's surprise, Luffy sniffed his neck. 

“You smell different,” Luffy noted, his breath on Sabo’s skin sending a pleasant shiver up Sabo’s spine. Suddenly, he remembered they weren’t alone, a blush overtaking his face as he tried to take a step back from Luffy’s attentions. However, the alpha grabbed his arm and held him closer, apparently enthralled by the omega’s scent. Garp’s amused chuckle felt distant now, as Luffy’s happy pheromones reached Sabo’s nostrils, causing a feeling of gratification in him. “Like… milk, and…” He inhaled deeper, his nose flush against Sabo’s neck. “Softener…” Sabo couldn’t help but lean into Luffy’s touch, eager for it after weeks without intimate contact. He supposed being pregnant only strengthened that need for his alpha. However, Luffy stepped back, disappointing him. Little did Sabo know that Luffy felt the urge to hold his omega as soon as that scent kicked in, but held back, as he noticed the two other alphas around them.

“I’m sorry,” Luffy chuckled, the blush in his cheeks mirroring Sabo’s. “Reminds me of Makino when she was—” Luffy frowned, mouth still open, as realization hit him. “P-p-p…” His shocked face worried Sabo. He felt Dragon and Garp’s stares on him, only adding fuel to his uneasiness.

Unconsciously, Sabo's fingers reached for his abdomen. The older alphas seemed to understand, as they exchanged looks of realization.

“I’m pregnant,” Sabo admitted, casting his eyes down, not expecting Luffy to hug him in excitement and Garp to join him too. He couldn’t help his tears of relief at the alpha's positive reaction.

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Luffy exclaimed, lifting Sabo off the ground.

“I’m gonna be a grandad!” Garp cheered.

“Great-grandad,” Dragon corrected, as Garp pulled him in so he could join their celebration.

+

Sabo sighed as the 2 month old pup finally unlatched from his chest, and started drifting off to sleep for the night. As he put the baby down on his crib, he turned around only to see that Luffy had retreated to their bedroom, like always. 

The alpha had welcomed the pup into his life and participated in everything he could help with, as he didn’t believe that taking care of the pup was only the omega’s role. As long as he was in the house, he never left Sabo and the baby alone; he’d stay with them, staring curiously and holding the baby and making him smile. When the baby cried in the late night, Luffy would go along with Sabo to the pup’s room and stay with both until the baby fell asleep again, not a sign of annoyance on his face, despite Sabo insisting that he could manage on his own and that he needed to sleep. Truly, Luffy was a remarkable father, far better than Sabo’s. It had taken a thorough talk with Sabo to reassure him that he wouldn’t mind if the baby was born an alpha, beta or omega, that he would be loved nonetheless. And Luffy proved it everyday.

However, despite being a good father, Luffy’s role as an alpha didn’t go beyond providing for Sabo and the pup. Ever since that day, Luffy didn’t try to mate with him again. At first, Sabo tried his best to come up with reasons. Ace’s funeral, Sabo's pregnancy, Luffy getting a job to support the newest addition to the family, Sabo getting a spot for a weekly column at the local newspaper (under an alias, of course, lest he be found by his old family), the birth of the pup… but lately he couldn’t shake the feeling of rejection away. 

He was his mate, was he really saying the truth when he told him he found him pretty? Didn’t he want him? Did he actually mate him out of duty or guilt? Was he having regrets? Sabo spent long nights convincing himself that these were his hormones talking. His insecurities, maybe. He wasn’t thinking logically. They slept in the same room, and yet, he… He didn’t even kiss him, nor hold him close. Sabo wanted to talk to him, this was unbearable, but he always found him asleep and didn’t want to bother his alpha, not even when he woke up to accompany him while he nursed the baby. He wanted to convince himself that this was for the best and they would settle matters soon. He blamed himself too. He didn't even insist. He was afraid that his alpha would explicitly reject him. Sure, Luffy wasn't cold to him, in fact he still acted the same around him, which was confusing. He knew he didn't want to wait for his next heat to know if Luffy truly wanted him. He wanted both of them to be conscious of it.

Suddenly, a loud noise coming from another room startled Sabo. He quickly approached the pup, expecting it to wake up in tears, but the baby only needed the gentle touch of his mother on his little black haired head to go back to his peaceful sleep.

Intrigued, Sabo stepped out of the room to check on the noise source. He found their room lights still on, and dared to enter, finding Luffy picking up glass shards. Sabo’s caring instincts resurfaced and he took his alpha’s hands, not wanting him to get cut. Luffy shot him an apologetic smile, while Sabo asked him to wait for him to retrieve a broom and a mop for the water spilled around the broken crystal pitcher. Both him and Luffy cleaned up in silence, and when they finished Luffy thanked him sheepishly; he had forgotten to turn the lights on and forgot there was a jug in his nightstand. 

Sabo waved it off, about to head off to sleep when he noticed he wouldn’t have an opportunity like this in a long time.

“Luffy I… want to talk to you.” He said, not having to look down to meet his alpha’s eyes anymore. Luffy had grown taller than him in such a short time, he only hoped Luffy wouldn’t tower over him like Garp did. Would their pups grow as tall? Wait, pups ? They only had one, what was he thinking...

Luffy raised his eyebrows, intrigued. He sat on the bed side and invited Sabo next to him.

“Luffy is there something wrong? You know we… We are still mates.” 

Luffy nodded. Sabo gulped, preparing himself for what was next.

“Then why won't you touch me? Is there something wrong? Are you having second thoughts? I know things have changed a lot but… it's been hard for me too, I need you, and you won’t even kiss me…”

Soon Luffy's lips found their way to his. Sabo welcomed him, whimpering when Luffy pulled away. He really had missed that touch. 

“I didn’t know you felt like that,” Luffy said, his face full of guilt. “I thought you’d want space after I bonded with you, even though I felt really attracted to you I didn't want you to reject me, and then the baby… I really thought you needed space, I didn't know you wanted it too…”

“Luffy…” Sabo's arms wrapped around his alpha’s neck, delighting in his scent, finally able to get this close. “Is it okay… can we…?” 

Luffy laid him on his back, staring hungrily at him. 

“What do you say about more pups, Sabo…” Luffy smirked, holding Sabo's shirt between his teeth. Sabo gasped as Luffy's hand found its way to his groin, caressing his member over the fabric of his pants. Sabo could feel himself getting wet already, his body preparing to receive his alpha's knot.

“Yes Luffy, please…” Sabo moaned, throwing his head back as Luffy started nibbling on his neck, delivering tender kisses to his bond mark.

Sabo's hand traveled down Luffy's chest, finally resting on Luffy’s own erection. The omega in him rejoiced at the thought that he had made his alpha like this. He sat on his haunches, reveling in the way Luffy's face got redder the more he petted his cock. 

“I want to put it in my mouth, alpha,” Sabo pleaded, batting his eyelashes. He’d never had done it, so this was a curiosity he had held over time.

“Only if you let me too,” Luffy locked gazes, his cheeky grin making Sabo shy again. Sabo lowered Luffy's pants, freeing his erect cock, already dripping precum. A timid lick to the tip made Luffy moan. As Sabo continued his attentions, growing bolder to the point of licking from base to tip, his pretty lips engulfed the red tip and sucked on it as if it were a lollipop. Both of Luffy's hands tangled in his golden waves, pulling on them in approval.

“I’ve got a good omega, the best…” Luffy praised.

“Alpha, it doesn't fit whole in my mouth…” Sabo teased, soft fingers playing with Luffy’s testicles.

“Just try Sabo, please?” 

Sabo allowed himself to chuckle at the sight of his flustered, pleading alpha. His lips taking as much as he could of Luffy's shaft, sucking while Luffy did his best to not buck into his mouth. When the tip grazed the back of Sabo's mouth, Luffy could not hold back anymore. A short thrust startled the blond.

Luffy apologized, as Sabo drew back. However, Sabo took him again in his mouth and stayed there, his eyes on Luffy’s. Luffy understood.

His hips started thrusting into Sabo's mouth. His omega moaned and intensified Luffy's pleasure, his nose being tickled by the dark curls on Luffy’s groin.

“Im gonna—!” 

Luffy drew out in time to ejaculate outside Sabo’s still open mouth, welcomed by the vision of his omega’s face covered in cum, droplets falling down to his stuck out tongue, blue irises looking almost black because of his blown pupils; it resulted impossibly erotic to Luffy. 

He dove down to reward his omega with a deep kiss, tasting a bit of himself in the process. 

“I have been good, haven't I alpha?” Sabo asked, noticing the knot forming in Luffy's member. They’d have to wait for it to come down if they wanted to mate.

“So good, such a good omega, I’m so glad you're here, Sabo,” Luffy said, nibbling on Sabo’s exposed skin. “Let me do it for you,” he said in a deeper pitch, causing Sabo to shake in excitement as Luffy stripped him down. Once naked from the waist down, his instincts told him to present, and so he did, this time Luffy didn’t wait to insert his fingers in his wet hole, pulling out and gathering the clear slick between them. Luffy licked his fingers clean, this time dipping down to lick around Sabo's wetness.

Sabo jerked, bucking forward at the foreign sensation of Luffy's tongue inside him. Soon, it was both tongue and fingers providing him pleasure. Sabo couldn't keep quiet as Luffy’s other hand snaked towards his member, pumping it in sync with his tongue.

It wasn't long before Luffy paused his movements to turn Sabo around, this time his tongue licking Sabo's shaft while mercilessly fingering him. But his gaze was the worst part. Sabo couldn't keep his eyes off such a scene. 

With a whimper, Sabo came. Luffy didn’t stop there, instead licking off the cum from Sabo’s over sensitive skin, down to his trembling thighs. It seemed Luffy liked to hear his moans, because he seemed eager to get inside Sabo now, but a quick look to his groin showed that his knot hadn’t gone away yet. 

With a sigh, the alpha lay next to his breathless omega. Both shared another look, just basking in the intimacy of the moment. 

“The knot’s still there,” Luffy explained, a sheepish smile forming on his face. 

“I see,” Sabo said, amused. He noted Luffy’s eyes darting elsewhere, and he followed them to his own chest. Luffy seemed curious.

“Is it different?” The raven asked, one of his fingers trailing Sabo’s nipple under the half unbuttoned loose shirt.

“What do you mean?” Sabo answered, jumping when Luffy grabbed his nipple between his fingers.

“With the milk and all… Does it feel weird? It doesn’t look much different to me,” Luffy rolled the erect pink nub, making Sabo release a sigh.

“When I’m nursing the pup? It felt weird at first, but I got used to it. Right now… you’re making it feel good,” Sabo said the last part in a breathy tone. Luffy liked Sabo’s voice when it was this needy. Luffy’s hand squeezed around Sabo’s breast, releasing a surprised gasp when a bit of milk came out. Sabo stared at him intently, curious about what his alpha would do next.

Luffy’s tongue collected the white droplets around Sabo’s nipple, the hot wet muscle leaving a trail of saliva.

Luffy’s eyes turned hungry again. His mouth latched onto Sabo’s other nipple, moaning at the taste and making Sabo cry out his name. Luffy suckled on it, circling the pink flesh with his tongue and nipping gently, focused on Sabo’s shaky moans. Luffy removed his mouth while still sucking, causing a pop sound.

“It's sweet,” the alpha stated, licking the last traces off Sabo's skin. “I like it but I don’t want to leave you dry,” he pouted. “That's the pup’s job”, he chuckled, lifting his weight from Sabo’s side. 

“Ah, the knot is gone!” Luffy noted, excited. He arranged himself between Sabo's thighs. “Ready, Sabo?” 

The omega beneath him nodded, feeling the slick already dripping down his buttocks. He unbuttoned what was left and tried to remove the shirt, but Luffy stopped him, pleading him to keep it on. 

“You just… look very hot with it, I wanna see it on you, I want it to look ruined when I'm done mating you.” Sabo couldn't help the rush of arousal at being called hot by his alpha.

The tip of Luffy's cock touched Sabo’s twitching dripping hole. Luffy’s cock entered the slippery walls in one go, only stopping when he was buried to the base in that sweet cavern.

Once fully sheathed inside his omega, Luffy seriously wondered how he managed to spend so much time without mating him. 

“Breed me, alpha,” Sabo pleaded, his voice needier than ever. He could feel Luffy’s cock twitching inside him at being called like that.

“Ah, Sabo, will you let me knot you even when you’re pregnant?” Luffy asked.

“Yes, alpha… you have no idea how lonely it is,” Sabo sobbed. “My fingers weren't enough and I couldn’t reach properly because of the bump… and I could only think about you… promise me you’ll knot me whenever I need it.”

A pang of guilt fell over Luffy. How could he deprive himself of such a pleasure and neglect his omega’s needs? He really was careless.

“I will, just ask for it and I’ll give it to you, okay?”

Sabo bucked his hips, eager for friction, but Luffy stopped him, lifting both of his thighs so Sabo’s legs rested over his shoulders, and started thrusting into his omega, hitting his sweet spot with a merciless pace. Sabo moaned into his ear, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

”Yes, alpha, breed me, fill me with your child,” Sabo urged, squeezing Luffy’s cock. The alpha rewarded him by sucking on his nipples again, making Sabo stick out his tongue and roll his eyes back.

Sabo came with a delighted moan, further squeezing Luffy's cock, but the alpha hadn’t come yet, still thrusting into the now over sensitive flesh. Sabo felt that he could come again just from that, until Luffy stopped suddenly, leaving him confused. His alpha’s hips were trembling with the effort of holding back from rutting into Sabo again.

“Ride me, omega,” he panted, drawing his cock out and sitting on the edge of the bed. Sabo crawled on shaky limbs towards his alpha, both from pleasure and the sheer excitement of being called omega. Luffy hadn’t even used his alpha voice on him yet, he couldn’t imagine the effect it would have on him if he used it in the bedroom.

Sabo held onto Luffy's shoulders, sitting above his legs, feeling his alpha’s cock brush against his drenched hole, but he couldn’t impale himself without help, and at this point his limbs felt like jelly. At his frustrated whimper, the alpha beneath him chuckled, and guided his own cock to the omega’s hole. Sabo started moving his hips at a desperate pace, burying his face in the nook of his alpha’s neck and shoulders, getting high on his scent like wood and cinnamon. Luffy rested his hand on one of his buttocks, squeezing the flesh in amusement, as his omega bounced on his member and held onto him desperately. 

Sabo’s pants and whimpers turned into full blown moans when his alpha’s hips snapped upwards as the blond’s went down, both meeting mid thrust. 

“Alpha, I’m gonna…”

“Do it, Sabo, come on my cock.”

Sabo's orgasm manifested as a sudden rush of slick, dripping down Luffy's cock. Soon Luffy was the one gripping Sabo’s hips and rutting into him with the same pace as before, the tip of his cock kissing his omega’s cervix before coating his insides with abundant seed.

As he felt his knot starting to form, he collapsed on the bed, Sabo still straddling him. As Luffy's knot settled in and trapped the semen inside his omega, he threw his head back. 

Luffy noticed the aroma of flowers joining Sabo’s maternal scent of warm milk and fresh cotton. He recognized this scent from the moment he marked Sabo. The nice scent of blissed omega.

Luffy's eyes directed to the omega sat over him. A satisfied little grin was on his delicate features, and his hands traveled to his slightly bulging abdomen, filled with seed and Luffy’s knot. Luffy’s hands joined Sabo’s, and he imagined the not so distant future, that belly round and full with a child. Maybe two.

“Thank you, alpha,” Sabo muttered, his pale hand traveling up Luffy’s torso before settling his body flush against his alpha. Luffy embraced him, enjoying the peaceful afterglow of their love making. 

Once Luffy’s knot wore down, they separated and rearranged themselves to rest, Luffy spooned against Sabo, both satisfied. 

Soon, they had to stand up and check on the pup in the other room, crying for his late night meal.

“And we’re having another…” Sabo sighed, an amused grin on his tired face as the baby snored on his arms and Luffy snored on his shoulder, loosely hugging him from behind.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AH shit I'll probably delete this later and rewrite it ten times again. I didn't want to focus on the baby's name or secondary sex, because... uh... I couldn't decide. Besides, I didn't think it would matter.  
> 6/25 HEHE I edited it lmao


End file.
